


То, что я никогда не забывал

by Corstiaan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corstiaan/pseuds/Corstiaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для <b>juststopit</b> на заявку «расскажи мне про ЗС после того, как он вернулся к нормальной жизни, и учится замечать потрясающие мелочи в повседневных событиях».</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что я никогда не забывал

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: никакой коммерческой выгоды, только ради эстетического удовольствия.  
> Размещение: только (!) с моего разрешения.

**1.**

Баки рассматривает новую модель Старкфона в руках со всех сторон, напоминая при этом кота, настороженно изучавшего незнакомое лакомство.

— Вот так просто?

Стив улыбается неприлично широко, вспоминая собственную реакцию на новомодные гаджеты. Только тогда рядом стоял Тони и раздраженно шипел в ухо, что он со своими ручищами не в состоянии обращаться с деликатной продукцией Старк Индастриз. Впрочем, пара вечеров в компании с Джарвисом, и он во всем разобрался. Тот, в отличие от своего создателя, умел грамотно и доходчиво все объяснить, не позволяя себе ядовитых ремарок и неуместных прозвищ.

Сейчас бы помощь искусственного интеллекта тоже пригодилась, но Баки все ещё немного нервно реагировал на него, так что Стив предпочитал не рисковать.

— Так просто, — Стив достал из заднего кармана свой телефон и разблокировал. — Вот здесь, просто набираешь номер и можешь связаться с кем угодно. Хоть на другом конце планеты.

— У кого тоже есть телефон, разумеется? — усмехнулся Баки и повторил действия Стива, увлеченно тыкая в иконки.

— Ты можешь сделать это даже без помощи рук, — Стив рассчитывал на определённую долю изумления со стороны Баки, но тот только слегка приподнял бровь. — Голосовая команда.

— Удобно, — кивнул Баки, после чего поинтересовался. — Так, а это что? Быстрый набор?

— Ты можешь закодировать под цифровой панелью любой из контактов, чтобы не рыться в телефонной книге, — пояснил Стив.

Баки снова кивнул, полностью погрузившись в свою игрушку. Стив осторожно заглянул ему через плечо и увидел, что тот выставил на единичку его номер телефона.

— Хороший выбор, — чуть смущенно прокомментировал Стив.

— Не обольщайся, Роджерс, — фыркнул Баки. — Просто ты единственный, кто есть у меня в контактах.

Стив рассмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Будет больше.

«Больше и не надо», — мысленно добавил Баки.

 

**2.**

Весеннее солнце лилось сквозь большие окна, подсвечивая каждую танцующую пылинку в воздухе, но дышать было на удивление легко. Возможно потому, что Стив уже больше полутора часов любовался на Баки, то и дело застывавшего у очередной полки с книгой в руках. Сначала он бережно вытаскивал ее из ряда других, долго разглядывал обложку, а потом пролистывал, останавливаясь где-нибудь посередине и на несколько минут полностью выпадая из реальности, погружаясь в другой мир.

В их бытность с книгами было весьма туго, они больше перечитывали то, что есть, хотя у Барнсов всегда можно было найти что-то новое. Эта тяга у Баки сохранилась и через семьдесят лет, чему Стив был безумно рад.

Сам он расположился в читальной зоне на, откровенно говоря, не слишком удобном кресле, но ему было не привыкать, особенно после армейский коек.

— Принести вам еще кофе? — поинтересовалась у него миловидная продавщица, подходившая уже четвертый раз за последние полчаса.

— Не надо, — вклинился между ними Баки, положив на стол три книги и один большой альбом. — Заверните, пожалуйста, и мы уходим.

— Хорошо, — девушка посмотрела на них немного разочарованно, но послушно отправилась за упаковочной бумагой.

Стив поднялся на ноги, с удовольствием распрямляясь во весь рост.

— Что ты взял?

— «Зима тревоги нашей», «Завтрак у Тиффани» и «Невыносимая легкость бытия».

— Все то, что мы смотрели на прошлой неделе? — удивленно выдохнул Стив. — Только не говори, что в следующий раз ты купишь «Властелин колец».

— Только если потому, что она достаточно тяжелая, чтобы дать по твоей глупой голове, — весело хмыкнул Баки.

— Хэй! — возмутился Стив. — Почему это глупой?

— Потому что шлем не носишь, — парировал Баки. — И потому что только дуракам так везет, что никто ещё не додумался выстрелить тебе в голову.

— В нем ужасно жарко и все чешется, — пожаловался Стив и принял у продавщицы пакет с книгами, пока Баки расплачивался за покупку. — А альбом тебе зачем?

— Это не мне, — просто ответил Баки. — Это тебе. Чтоб не приходилось рисовать на обложках книг.

— Я не… — начал было оправдываться Стив, а потом осекся. — Ты помнишь?

В тридцатых Стив и правда рисовал везде, где было место, в том числе на полупустых страницах с аннотацией перед или после текста произведения.

— Конечно помню, — уверенно произнес Баки. — Так было даже веселее. Всегда любил книжки с картинками.

 

**3.**

Стив тихонько постучал по двери в ванную комнату.

— Ты там не утонул?

Ответом ему была тишина.

Стив, недолго думая, осторожно приоткрыл дверь и вошел внутрь.

Баки расслабленно откинулся голову на ботик ванной, закрыв глаза, и, кажется, спал. Вокруг было много пены, от которой одуряюще пахло можжевельником. Стив присел на край и отвел с его лица налипшие мокрые пряди.

Баки тут же вскинулся — и как только до этого не отреагировал на стук? — и уставился на Стива мутным взглядом.

— Я опять уснул? — немного хрипло произнес он. — Никак не привыкну к тому, что всегда есть горячая вода. И большая ванная.

— Ага, — Стив кивнул и легонько дотронулся до воды. Та еще не успела окончательно остыть, но уже была довольно прохладной. — Смотри, Тони опять будет ругаться, что портишь шедевр биомеханики.

— Нахуй Тони, — бесцеремонно выдал Баки, за что получил волну брызг в лицо.

— Баки, следи за языком!

Баки только отфыркивался от воды вперемешку с пеной, а потом, мстительно прищурившись, дернул Стива за футболку, опрокидывая на себя. Тот еле успел выставить вперед руку, упираясь в дно, чтобы не уйти под воду с головой, и в итоге между ними завязалась шутливая потасовка.

Мокрая одежда неприятно липла к телу и холодила кожу, волосы тоже облепили лицо, глаза щипало от попавшего мыла, но зато Баки едва ли не впервые за все время хохотал так, что Стив не мог не смеяться в ответ.

Даже если на самом деле до безумия хотелось целовать эти яркие губы.

 

**4.**

— Так, еще раз — это что?

Наташа уже откровенно выла от смеха в плечо Клинта, а Сэм так и вообще куда-то незаметно испарился. Предатель.

— Эмм, — протянул Стив и еще раз глянул на плотно задернутые шторы из темно-красного бархата перед входом в бутик. — Секс-шоп.

Баки озадаченно уставился на него, переваривая информацию.

— И что там продается?

Стив в очередной раз пожалел, что согласился зайти в этот торговый центр.

— Я не знаю, — не очень убедительно соврал Стив. Вообще-то он и правда не знал наверняка, но предположений у него хватало. — Всякое.

— Аха-ха-ха-ха, — не выдержала Наташа. — Господи, Роджерс, прекрати!

Баки нахмурился, хотя у него самого уж очень подозрительно подрагивали уголки губ.

— А можно поконкретнее?

— Проще показать, — Наташа подхватила Баки под руку и решительно повела в сторону магазина. — А ты, Клинт, можешь пока купить нашей ромашке мороженое.

Стив одарил ее впечатляющим по степени угрозы взглядом, и Наташа, кажется, даже прониклась, судя по тому, как быстро она поспешила скрыться за шторами.

Ну ничего, на следующем спарринге он жалеть ее не станет.

— Брось, Кэп, — Клинт успокаивающе сжал его плечо. — Пошли и правда поедим, пока детки развлекаются.

Стив кивнул, соглашаясь, но все же уходил с неспокойным сердцем. Ни для кого не секрет, что Наташа и Баки познакомились еще в заснеженной России, хотя Стив предпочитал не думать о природе тех их отношений.

Как и о том, чем эти двое могли сейчас заниматься, иначе в нем просыпался зеленый монстр, по разрушительности соизмеримый с альтер-эго доктора Беннера.

 

**5.**

Стив и сам не заметил, как Баки перекроил его расписание под себя. И в первую очередь это касалось утренней пробежки, которая плавно стала вечерней. Баки просто отказывался вставать в такую рань, а бегать одного Стив поначалу его не отпускал.

Хотя просыпался он все равно как обычно, но тратил теперь это время на домашние хлопоты.

Стив пробежал всего несколько метров, когда почувствовал, что за его плечом никого нет. Он остановился и обернулся, готовый отражать любую возможную атаку, но Баки просто стоял чуть в стороне, наблюдая за целующейся парочкой, с комфортом расположившейся на газоне перед Потомаком.

— Эй, Бак? — позвал его Стив, подойдя ближе.

Баки никак не отреагировал, все так же смотря на тех двоих. Стив тоже пригляделся к ним внимательнее, но ничего необычного не заметил.

Ну, кроме того, что это были два парня.

— Теперь можно и так? — наконец разорвал тишину между ними Баки.

— Можно, — осторожно произнес Стив, не зная, что именно скрывается за этой его реакцией.

— И никто их не осуждает?

— Иногда. Но еще больше поддерживает.

Баки еще долго стоял, практически не шелохнувшись, как вдруг уверенно взял его за руку и переплел их пальцы.

— Значит и я могу сделать так? — полувопросительно произнес он, повернувшись к Стиву лицом к лицу. Взгляд у него был странный — решительный, даже немного отчаянный, и такой теплый, словно отголосок из прошлого.

— Ты можешь все, Баки, — отчего-то шепотом ответил Стив.

Баки усмехнулся лукаво, как когда-то давно, и, обхватив его металлической ладонью за затылок, притянул к себе для поцелуя. Медленного, неглубокого, будто бы с горчинкой, но такого нужного, как глоток воды для умирающего от жажды.

— Ты вспомнил? — спросил Стив, как только они оторвались друг от друга.

Баки мягко улыбнулся ему и ткнулся лбом в лоб.

— Иногда мне кажется, что это то, что я никогда и не забывал.

— Поцелуи? — насмешливо фыркнул Стив.

Баки отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник, а потом тут же, на контрасте, прижался к его губам своими.

— Тебя, Стиви. Тебя.


End file.
